cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neue Deutsche Reich
Nation Information Freistaat Preussen (Free State of Prussia) is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 14 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Freistaat Preussen work diligently to produce Gold and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Freistaat Preussen will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Freistaat Preussen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Freistaat Preussen does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Freistaat Preussen detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Freistaat Preussen will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Government Freistaat Preußen is a Republic, with Hermann von Salza as both Head of State and Government, with the title of Volkspräsident (President of the Nation).He is also the Commander-in-Cheif (Obermarshall) of the Preußische Volksmacht (Prussian National Forces), The legislative functions of the state were vested in the Volkspräsident, the Herrenhaus (House of Lords), and the Haus der Abgeordneten (House of Representatives). As regards its legislative functions, the state has supreme and independent control in matters relating to military affairs, to the state finances, to Prussian commerce, to posts and telegraphs, and also to railways, in so far as these affect the common defence of the country. Both the House of Lords and the Haus der Abgeordneten met in annual sessions convoked by the Volkspräsident who had the right of proroguing and dissolving the latter. All laws for the regulation of the state had , in order to pass, to receive the votes of an absolute majority of the House of Lords and the House of Representatives. State measures, after passing the Herrenhaus and the Haus der Abgeordneten, had to obtain the sanction of the Volkspräsident in order to become law. All members of the House of Lords were entitled to be present at the deliberations of the Haus der Abgeordneten. In order to ease the legislative process, the Herrenhous has been merged into the Haus der Abgeordneten, to form a new assembly which still uses the name of the latter. The executive power is in the Volkspräsident's hands. He represents the state internationally, ,and can declare war if defensive, and make peace as well as enter into treaties with other nations; he also appoints and receives ambassadors. For declaring offensive war the consent of the Volkstag must be obtained. For the several branches of administration a number of Ministries exist. All Ministers are appointed directly or are dismissed by, the Volkspräsident without the approval of the Volksrat. Collectively, the heads of these ministries are known as the Volksministerrat (National Council of Ministers). Links *Volksministerrat *Preußische Volksmacht